Nicktoons Chronicles: Mystery Specter
by Jilak
Summary: The First of a huge cross-over series I'm making, mixing the Saturdays with Nick shows. Basically, an experiment goes wrong, and the Saturdays end up in Amity Park. But is the mysterious specter known as Danny Phantom a cryptid? Hiatus until inspired.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: It's a new show, but this is a story that I'm certain will never be an episode. I was thinking about cryptids when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Danny Phantom. And thus this story was born. It may not start out with the Secret Saturdays, but trust me, this story is about them. Plus, it's the start of this big crossover series I'm making. Hence the name: Nictoons Chronicles. Oh, and I'd get bored with, and Fiskerton growled in response, so I decided to just put random letters together. I had a bit of trouble keeping the characters in character, so tell me if I made any mistakes. It'll get better as I write more chapters. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Secret Saturdays.

* * *

**The Secret Saturdays: Mystery Specter**

It was all over the news again. Some family called the Saturdays had made a scientific breakthrough or something. Not that Danny was listening. Oh no, he had more important things on his mind. Ghosts.

For some reason, ghost activity had increased in Amity Park. It was if the ghosts had a personal vendetta against Danny. More-so than usual, I mean.

His best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, and he were currently battling Technus. In reality, Danny was battling, Sam was holding the Fenton thermos at the ready, and Tucker was hiding in a corner.

"You can not defeat I, Technus, Lord of electronics!" Technus yelled.

"Where was this guy when I needed to program my VCR?" Danny chuckled to himself at his attempt at humor.

"Now, I shall, um, how do you kids say it? Wail? Yes, I shall wail on your face!"

"I think that's my line!" Danny yelled, unleashing his ghostly wail.

"Sam now!" Danny exclaimed after his powering down.

Sam jumped leaped unto the scene, uncapping the thermos in the process, and sucked in Technus.

"AHHH! I'll be back!" was the last thing Technus yelled.

"Wow Danny! We're catching twice the amount of ghosts as usual." Tucker said, stepping from the shadows.

"Yeah, I just wish they didn't have to get attacked so much to do it." Danny responded, sighing.

"So you have wished it, and so it shall BE!" yelled a voice Danny didn't want to hear right now.

"Desiree?! Didn't I just suck you into the thermos two days ago?!" Danny asked, exasperated.

"You can not hold me, mortal." Desiree responded.

"We'll see about that! Going Ghost!" Danny exclaimed as two familiar bluish-white rings appeared around his waist. The two separated, and in Danny's place stood a teen with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with a D on the chest.

"You're getting back in the thermos!" the teen, Danny Phantom, yelled.

Desiree was actually easier to beat since his was the first spell she had granted since her escape. It only took a slightly exhausting battle to get Desiree back in the thermos.

"Okay, that should-"

"Fear me! For I am the box ghost, master of all things square and cardboard! And bubble-wrap!"

"Oh come on! What's a guy gotta do to get a break around here?!"

It looked like it was going to be a long day for Danny.

* * *

We now head to an all too familiar orange air-ship. In it, we see a small boy with an orange and black shirt with an S on it, cargo pants, and black shoes. He's playing video-games with a ten-foot tall creature that can only be described as a combination of a gorilla and a cat.

Their names are Zak Saturday and The Fiskerton Phantom, or Fisk, for short.

"Oh, come on! I'm destroying you! You should just give up while you've still got half your fleet left!" Zak was telling Fiskerton.

"Rivge sgeit ad dksle." Fiskerton responded.

"What do you mean you've got a cheat code?"

Fiskerton pressed a few buttons and you could hear,"Player two wins!"

"What the-? That's cheating!" exclaimed Zak.

"Zak, Fiskerton, could come here for a second? Your mother and I have something to show you." called the voice of his father, Doc Saturday.

As Zak and Fisk walked out of the landed air-ship, the first thing they saw was a giant arch of some kind.

"Hey guys, what's the arch for?"

"The portal to another dimension we've been working on. We don't know if this place has a solid ground to walk on, so it would be best if we flew." Zak's mom, Drew, responded.

"Yeah, well, right now we're not even sure if this thing works or not." Zak mumbled to himself.

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing mom!"

Doc picked up the extension cord and connected it to the wall. Instantly a swirling green vortex appeared in the arch.

"It seems fine to me. I think we should leave as soon as possible. What about you Honey?"

"It looks stable to me." responded Doc.

* * *

Back in Amity, Danny had gotten the Box Ghost back into the thermos.

"Okay, that should-" Danny started.

"You can't contain me, whelp! Your pelt will rest at the foot of my bed!" yelled another voice Danny would have preferred not to hear.

"Skulker?! I took care of you five hours ago!" complained Danny.

"Were you not listening to my prior statement? You can't contain me."

"Maybe I don't have to." Danny mumbled as he got an idea.

Danny shot off like a rocket to Fenton Works, his home.

"Ahh, yes. I love it when the prey runs." Skulker commented.

Skulker shot off after Danny, phasing through the walls and down to his parents' lab. Danny saw his destination. The swirling green portal that was his ticket to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"Okay are we all strapped in to go?" Doc asked his family. After they nodded yes, he started the air-ship.

"This is so much better than video-games." Zak commented.

"And here we... GO!" exclaimed Doc as he blasted through the swirling portal.

* * *

"Come on Skulker! Can't you fly any faster?" Danny mocked.

"You'll see, whelp!" Skulker exclaimed.

A second later, both had flown into the ghost zone.

* * *

"Whoa. This is some dimension. Doors everywhere." Zak commented.

"Hmm, I guess each of these leads to a different dimension. Like a limbo dimension." Drew responded.

"Imbo?" Fiskerton inquired.

"Not that kind of limbo Fisk. Although if we ever did limbo, you'd probably cheat at that too!" Zak yelled.

"Now Zak, I'm sure if you hadn't have boasted, Fiskerton wouldn't have cheated." Drew said.

"Yeah, well he's still a dirty cheater." Zak mumbled.

* * *

Danny was currently flying through the Ghost Zone, Skulker hot at his heels.

"You can't outrun me forever, Phantom!" Skulker yelled.

"Actually, I'm done running!" Danny yelled back, turning around and preparing an ecto-blast in his right hand.

"What are you-?!" was all Skulker got out before Danny blasted him into his realm of the Ghost Zone.

Danny was preparing to go home, before he saw something large and orange coming his way.

"What is that?" Danny inquired to no one in particular.

* * *

Back on the air-ship, Doc was trying to decide which door to take.

"They're all relatively small. I don't think the air-ship will make it through any of them." Doc commented.

"Hey what's that up ahead?" Zak asked.

Ahead of the air-ship was what seemed to be a ghost. He had snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with a D on the chest.

Doc and Danny locked eyes and stood, or floated, as if they were frozen in time.

Danny was the first to react. He slowly waved his hand, before turning and flying away at top speed.

"Doc, follow him, or it!" Drew yelled at her husband.

Doc fired up the engines, blasting after Danny.

"Almost there!" Danny proclaimed, seeing the Fenton Ghost Portal up ahead.

"It'll be a tight squeeze, but if he goes through that portal up ahead, we should be able to follow him!" Doc yelled.

Danny flew through the Fenton Portal, the airship following. All was calm in the Ghost Zone.


	2. The trouble with ghosts

**A/N: Well this is odd. I'm the first author to write for the Secret Saturdays section, and I updated my story last. Well, this would have been up a couple of weeks earlier, but first my files were deleted, then I just got side-tracked. I forgot to mention that this is pre-Phantom Planet.**

* * *

Danny flew out of the Fenton Portal at top speed. He breathed a sigh of relief. The thing that was following him was much too big to follow him. Or so he thought.

A second later, the weird blimp, as Danny decided to call it, came out, only in a smaller scale. It seemed to have shrunk about three times its original size.

"Oh, come on!" The ghost-boy said, irritated.

* * *

"Well, now I'm glad we installed that size-destabilizer last week." Doc commented smirking.

"Oh, man Fisk! I wish uncle Doyle was here to see this!" Zak excitedly exclaimed.

"To see what?" yawned a man who seemed to be in his early twenties. He had broad shoulders, a flaming red mohawk, and had on a jet-pack.

"We're chasing down some mysterious creature!" Zak responded, excitement still obvious.

"What is it this time?" Doyle asked, bored. Apparently he had gotten used to the usual cryptid attacks and/or chases.

"We're not entirely sure. Whatever it is, we saw it throw another creature into a floating habitat. Clearly hostile." Doc responded.

"Zak, do you think you could work your cryptid powers on it?" Drew asked her son.

"I could try." Zak said. He held out a weapon which seemed to be a claw of some sort, attached to a staff. The claw.

Zak's eyes and claw began to glow an unearthly orange as he held the claw in front of him. Nothing happened.

"I can't get a clear lock on him through the window. Maybe if I was on the roof, I could-" Zak was cut off by his mother.

"No way, absolutely not young man." Drew said.

"Drew, I don't want Zak to get hurt either. But if we want any chance of finding out what this thing is, or even where we are, we have to let him try." Doc stated.

Drew looked uncertain for a moment before caving. "Fine. But how will he keep from falling?" Drew asked, sighing.

"Rial soerm." Fiskerton stated.

"That's a great idea Fiskerton! If you go with him and hang on to the airship, he shouldn't fall off."

As Zak and Fisk were making their way to the roof, Fiskerton saw Zak giving him a glare.

"Awtae?"

"If you think this makes up for you cheating earlier, you're dead wrong." Zak answered, beginning his climb up the ladder. Fiskerton followed him, frowning.

Zak stood on the roof of the airship, with Fiskerton holding his feet down. One of the many perks of being a Gorilla-cat, having apposable toes.

"Okay, let's see if this works." Zak said. The familiar orange glow appeared in his eyes again, and he held his claw out in front of him.

Up ahead, the odd creature began to slow down. It seemed to be working perfectly. The only problem was, Zak couldn't feel this creatures emotions or thoughts.

* * *

Danny was suddenly feeling some sort of interference. It was as if his ghost powers were being interfered with. He tried speeding up, only to realize that the ghost half of him was being held back.

"What the-?" Danny asked as he looked back. He saw a boy that looked like he was about eleven. The thing that really stood out about him was that his eyes were glowing an unearthly orange.

The more the ghost child tried to speed up, the more it seemed he was being slowed down.

* * *

Back in the airship, Doc saw the creature slowing down. As the airship was getting closer to it, Doc noticed that it had snow-white hair, and was wearing what looked like a black and white jumpsuit.

"Hmm, interesting. Zak, see if you can get it to turn around!" Doc called up to his son.

"Okay!" Zak yelled back down. He began to talk under his breath, seeing if he could get the thing to turn around.

Danny felt himself flipping. "I don't know what's going here, but I don't like it." he mumbled.

Finally, Danny was flying upside-down.

"That's great, Zak!" Doc said. He pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the creature in front of them. He would analyze it later, assuming they didn't catch it.

* * *

On the roof, Zak was losing his hold on the creature.

"I... can't... hold it!" Zak gasped out as he completely lost his hold on the mystery being.

Danny felt his powers return to his control, and sped off.

"We're losing him!" Doc yelled out as Fisk pulled an exhausted Zak back into the airship.

Doyle looked at the thing in front of them. He pondered something over for a second before speaking up.

"I'll get it." he said, opening the hatch door.

"Doyle, are you sure you can catch it?" Doc asked uncertainly.

"Of course. I still have a few concussion grenades with me." he said before jumping through the door and igniting his jet-pack.

* * *

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. The blimp that was after him was losing him. That is, until he saw someone jump from the blimp and begin to fly after him.

"Waugh!" Danny yelled, kicking into high-gear.

He looked back. The man was still following him, but now he was getting closer. Danny turned around and shot off a couple of ecto-blasts. They hit each other in mid-air and made a massive cloud of smoke. The man after him flew straight through.

He gripped something at his belt, before tossing it at Danny.

Danny saw a grenade coming at him and quickly dodged. The strange man threw two more at him and Danny shot them down with his ghost rays. Finally, one got through his defenses, and Danny went intangible. The grenade passed harmlessly through him.

"You don't see that every day." Doyle commented.

"Okay, no more mister nice guy!" Danny yelled, firing ecto-blasts at Doyle. Doyle ducked, weaved, and dodged every one of Danny's shots. When he got close enough, he pulled his fist back and sent a jaw shattering blow to Danny's face. Danny reeled back in pain.

"There's more where that came from." Doyle said, preparing another punch.

Danny saw this one coming and went intangible again, Doyle's fist just passing through his head.

"Hah!" Danny yelled, charging up another ecto-blast. He was about to fire at the confused Doyle, when he got hit with a strange red ray.

Danny looked behind Doyle and saw that the airship had caught up to them.

Danny looked from Doyle, to the airship, and back to Doyle again, before flying down towards the town. That was the first times the Saturdays looked down and noticed that they were above a small town. He turned invisible, the Saturdays losing sight of him.

Doyle flew back to the airship.

"So, what's your plan now Doc?" Doyle asked.

"We go down to that town, and we find that thing." Doc responded.

He found a nice place to land the airship, and he and his family exited.

Drew saw a sign up ahead and read it aloud.

"Amity Park? I don't think I've heard of this town before." She saw a bit of dust under the town's name and blew it off.

"The most ghost-infested town in America, eh?" Doc asked.

"You think that thing we saw was a ghost uncle Doyle?" Zak asked.

"I don't know kid. My fist and one of my concussion grenades went straight through it, so I'm not ruling it out as a possibility." Doyle responded.

They continued to walk through town, when they came upon a husband and wife. The man had on an orange jumpsuit, with black boots, and black gloves. He had black hair, and wasn't the thinnest guy out there. His wife had a blue jumpsuit with a hood, goggles, and a bit of red hair could be seen from her hood.

Doc walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know who this is?" Doc asked holding up the picture.

"You can't be serious! Everyone in Amity Park knows the punk named Danny Phantom!" the man exclaimed.

"Well, my family and I just arrived here. I'm Doc. This is my wife Drew, our son Zak, and my brother-in-law Doyle. We're the Saturdays" Doc introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you. We're the Fentons. I'm Maddie, and this is my husband Jack." Maddie said. Just then, she saw some tall, hairy creature hiding behind Doc. Of course, Maddie's first assumption came into play.

"Ghost!" she yelled, pushing Doc to the side and pulling out the Jack of nine-tails. The people in the streets began to scatter, while Fisk pointed at himself questioningly.

Maddie was about to attack Fiskerton when Drew leaped in front of him.

"No, this is our adopted son, Fiskerton. He just has an odd hair disorder, and doesn't speak English." Drew lied.

"Oh. Well it's a good thing you told me, I was just about to waste him." Jack commented. He was tied up in his own line.

"Would you like to come back to our home? We could fill you in on the ghosts of this town." Maddie suggested.

"We would love to." Drew answered.

On the way to the Fenton's home, Zak couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched. He dismissed it as being his own imagination.

* * *

Little did Zak know, in the distance, a couple of red eyes were watching him.

These eyes belonged to a man who had spiked black hair that looked like a pair of horns, a white jumpsuit, a white cape, and black boots and gloves. Vlad Plasmius.

"So, Jack has a few new friends. This should work perfectly for my plan." Vlad stated.

"Yes, but I don't think it's your plan we'll be using, but mine." said an odd, raspy voice behind Vlad.

He turned around, a violet ecto-blast in his hand, only to be grabbed by a man in red pants, with red skin, and four spider legs on his back. Behind him was a pale man with white hair and a blue cape was covering his body.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Vlad asked.

"Greetings and Bienvenue. I am V.V. Argost, host of Weird World. And I want you to help me take out my enemies, the Saturday family."


End file.
